


pick your poison

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can close your eyes, if you want to.”</p><p>“I don’t want to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick your poison

**Author's Note:**

> for trendini and the anon on tumblr who requested daisuga porn.
> 
>  
> 
> context: they're like 18 here. it's all good & legal

There were hushed whispers and frantic kisses, but then the stall door was pulled shut with the palm of Daichi’s hand. He scrambled to lock it, and Koushi pressed closer to him even as he reached behind him and turned the lock himself. Their fingers brushed, briefly, and their fingers intertwined-- palms pressing so tight it hurt-- as Koushi gasped, tongue pressing against Daichi’s. Daichi pushed him further into the door until their bodies aligned, touching all over. Koushi’s warm form pressed against his elicited sparks of electricity all over Daichi’s body; his skin burned where Koushi’s fingers trailed over it.

Their kiss was desperate-- breaths stolen and never given back-- and Daichi was sure he’d bruised Koushi’s lips by now. He pressed against him with vigour and force and brute enthusiasm brought on by love and affection and sheer desire. Koushi moaned lowly as Daichi trailed his palm along the side of his body, fanning his fingers across his chest and ribs, trailing to his abdomen until he reached his hip bones, rubbing his thumb over the jut of it. He caressed Koushi’s thighs with his broad, callused hands, and Koushi’s breath hitched as he hiked Koushi’s thigh upwards, hooking it around Daichi’s waist.

Daichi rolled his hips towards him, erections rubbing against one another, and he groaned into the kiss as Koushi sucked on his tongue, then bit into his mouth. Koushi’s nails scratched at the nape of his neck, and his other hand tightened his hold on Daichi’s own.

He broke away soon after that, reluctantly, and holding Daichi’s lower lip in between his teeth. Daichi’s chest was heaving, and he could feel Koushi’s heartbeat ratter against his own ribcage; his own heart had a similar fast rhythm. Koushi carded his fingers through Daichi’s hair, trailed them against Daichi’s cheek and jaw, and Daichi watched him. There was something about the intensity in his gaze that made his skin crawl.

Koushi titled his head back, hitting it against the white door of the stall, and he looked back at Daichi as though it were all a challenge, a game, a competition of who would break first. Koushi’s chest fell up and down, and he was breathing through his kiss-swollen, parted lips, cheeks flushed. Daichi felt his entire body grow hot at the sight; it was electric, and he felt all the strings inside him break.

Koushi’s breath hitched as he pressed forward and moved his lips along his neck, rough and hurried, biting and licking. He was surely leaving marks, though Koushi could not bring himself to care, not when Daichi’s fingers slid beneath his shirt and pressed his fingers against his smooth skin of his waist.

“Daichi,” Koushi gasped, as he ground his erection against Koushi’s, “ _Daichi_ \--”

His composure was slipping. Koushi’s knees caved in a little as Daichi pressed his forehead against Koushi’s shoulder and pressed their bodies together. It was almost an unbearable wave of friction. Koushi moaned softly, keening, and tugged on Daichi’s hair.

“Holy shit, Koushi,” spoke Daichi, voice hoarse, “I— I want you so fucking bad, I—”

“Shit,” breathed Koushi, “ _Daichi_ —”

Daichi rutted up against him with brute desire. Koushi’s body clattered against the door, and the back of his head hit it painfully— it would surely bruise later— though none of that mattered as he tightened his hold on Daichi, fingers digging into his skin.

Daichi shut his eyes and groaned lowly, and it became frantic, then; Daichi’s breathing grew unsteady as Koushi met his thrust, arching his hips up towards him.

His hoarse moan was cut off by Koushi’s palm pressed over his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed; confused. Koushi licked his lips and hectically turned his head, as though he would have wanted to look over his shoulder, if the door wasn’t there.

Koushi did not have to offer an explanation; it was all revealed at the sound of footsteps outside the stall. Koushi mouthed an exaggerated _Fuck!_ at Daichi, who merely widened his eyes and scrambled to lift Koushi’s other leg to hide his presence. Koushi’s body rattled against the door, still pressed into Daichi, and he bit his lip to hide a moan at the rising heat brought on by the increasing contact and friction.

The footsteps continued. The lock of the stall beside them clicked. They froze, eyes trailed on the thin, white plastic wall between them. Daichi licked his lips and swallowed thickly. He was breathing heavily through his mouth, his cheeks were flushed, and he looked at Koushi. Koushi met his gaze, eyes wide.

Water trickled beside them. The toilet flushed.

The footsteps passed their stall.

The sound of water filled their ears, then paper crumbling, and the footsteps faded into nothingness.

The door closed.

Daichi sighed audibly. Koushi let his head hit the door, staring up at the ceiling in a silent prayer. Daichi swallowed thickly, biting the inside of his mouth as Koushi watched him, akin to how a hunter watches their prey. It was pure magnetism and raw energy that sizzled between them; Daichi could not bring himself to tear his gaze away, but he did manage to pry himself out of Koushi’s grasp, reluctantly so. He dropped Koushi’s legs, gently, and stepped away.

Koushi remained rooted to the ground.

“Wait,” he told Daichi, “I'll blow you.”

“What— what?” Daichi stammered.

“I'll blow you,” he repeatedly casually, “Unless you don't want--”

“No!” said Daichi a little too quickly, “I-- I do, but— I mean, you don't have to—”

“I want to,”

“Oh,” hushed Daichi, “That's— that's fine,”

“Fine?” choked Koushi.

“More than fine!”

Koushi grinned slyly, stepper closer to Daichi and pressed a sloppy kiss to his jaw before dropping down to his knees swiftly. Daichi swallowed thickly as he watched Koushi open the fly of his trousers. There was a faint tinge spreading over Koushi’s cheeks, and, not for the first time, Daichi thought he was beautiful.

He was unsure of what to do as Koushi steadied himself in front of him. Koushi’s hands slid up his inner thighs, long fingers spread wide. Daichi bit his lower lip in an effort to hide his excitement. Koushi’s eyes watched him under long, dark lashes, and then his hand slid over Daichi’s obvious bulge, palming at it with a faint, small smile. Daichi’s breath hitched, and Koushi grinned, sliding his warm hands up Daichi’s shirt, wrapping his fingers over his hips, and dragging his nails back down to the hem of his underwear, scratching at the dark dust of hair at Daichi’s navel.

Koushi pulled his trousers and underwear down to his thighs. Daichi struggled to keep it all together; he was breathing heavily. Koushi wrapped a hand around Daichi’s aching cock-- he was already leaking, _God_ — and Daichi shivered a little. He exhaled, slowly, and then Koushi leaned in, leaving his tongue slowly over the head.

“You can close your eyes, if you want to,” murmured Koushi.

“I don’t want to,” Daichi whispered. There was a tremor in his voice, and Koushi’s breath hitched; Daichi could feel it fan over his sensitive skin.

Koushi looked up at him, then, and held his stare. His eyes were dark— pupils blown wide—and against the white tile and white door of the stall, he looked like an angel, which was ridiculous, really, in Daichi’s opinion, seeing as the way his tongue slid through his soaked slit was sinful.

Daichi fisted his hand in Koushi’s hair, and Koushi moved right into it, then. He lowered his gaze, eyes hooded, wrapped his lips around the head of Daichi’s cock, winding his tongue. It was messy— there were these obscene noises— and not as calculated and precise as Koushi usually was, in other situations. He lapped at it, brute enthusiasm and desire seeping through his bones, and Daichi groaned.

Koushi’s tongue slid against the underside of his cock, and Daichi’s knees buckled. He sighed, shatteringly, and Koushi moaned in encouragement. He faltered, briefly, as he palmed his own shaft and wrapped his fingers around it.

“Holy shit,” whined Daichi. He arched his back as Koushi pulled back, settling in and bobbing his head slowly. He swallowed around Daichi’s cock, and Daichi groaned lowly and swore he could see stars. He rolled his hips upwards, and Koushi complied, moaning around him. Daichi’s fingers slid further into his hair— it was impossibly soft— as Koushi’s lips tightening around him and tongue moved in a manner he’d never knew was possible.

Daichi’s eyes slid open, and he stared down at Koushi. His facial expression had lost all confidence, and he was flushed in the prettiest shade of pink. Eyes closed tightly, he exhaled a small, muffled moan before diving deeper and swallowing.

Daichi was lost.

“ _Fuck_ — holy _shit_ , Koushi— _babe_ —”

Koushi’s tongue flicked underneath his head, and Daichi’s eyes focused on the telling manner in which Koushi’s shoulder moved; he was jerking himself off as he swallowed Daichi’s cock. The thought made Daichi’s hips surge upwards, and his dick slid wetly along Koushi’s flushed pink cheek. Pulling on his hair once more, Koushi let him shove his cock back into his mouth— he was far too pliant— and Daichi gasped and panted as Koushi sucked him deeply and perfectly.

His hips were shaking, now, and he thrust forward as Koushi moaned, swallowing and bobbing his head and letting Daichi’s far too loud moans wash over them, drowning them completely.

“Fuck, Koushi— c’mon,” he gasped, “Shit— _Koushi_ —  holy _shit_ , I don’t think I can last— I’m gonna—”

Koushi hums, and elicits perfect cries of his name. Daichi’s hands dug harder into his hair— pulling and tugging— as his face fell into an expression of absolute, pure bliss before coming hard down Koushi’s throat. Koushi swallowed, and Daichi gave a soft, panting cry before titling his head back and shaking.

He was stunned silent, for a moment, before pulling at Koushi’s hair and shoulders and urging him to stand. Koushi complied, and stared at him with blown pupils for a moment before exhaling a shaking breath. There were strings of come on his lips. Daichi felt his composure break. He cupped Koushi’s face— the other hand he’d rested over  the one Koushi wrapped around his cock— and littered dozens of kisses over the smooth expanse of Koushi’s face before pressing his mouth against Koushi’s. Licking at the roof of his mouth, Daichi felt Koushi shiver and raise a hand to scratch at the nape of Daichi’s neck before Koushi moaned into the kiss and— with one last quick, pounding motion of the hand wrapped around his cock— arched his back and came over their fingers.

Daichi whispered into his ear— nonsense praises and sweet nothings— and kissed Koushi once more.

“Same time tomorrow?” Koushi panted after they’d parted.

Daichi grinned.

“You’re killing me, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> u, too, can request filth on my tumblr @reminscees!!


End file.
